Como Hablar
by Le FaBuLeUx dEsTiN d' MaY
Summary: Y pensar que todo empezo en un fin de semana sin nada que hacer... Podrias decirle a tu peor enemigo... que lo amas?
1. Cap 1 Primeros Auxilios

**_Bueno, antes que nada, pues quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic publicado, ya que hasta ahorita ya encontre como subirlo (gracias a un bendito traductor con el que pude entender las instrucciones). Quiero comentarles que este fic esta basado en mi propia vida, mas bien, de lo que me ocurrio este ultimo año. Solo los personajes es lo que cambia, jaja._**

**_Tengan piedad, si es verdad que llevo tiempo escribiendo, es la primera vez que hago un fic y tambien la primera en la que he tenido constancia (tengo una historia propia que he escrito desde hace 5 años y no la he terminado nunca)._**

**_Pues aquí va..._**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Cap 1. Primeros auxilios**

Julio. Mes de vacaciones, el sol, la playa y el mar están a todo lo que da. Ideal para salir, pasear, meditar, relajarse, la época mas deseada tanto por trabajadores, estudiantes, niños y adultos, magos y muggles, excepto para Hermione. Contaba las semanas que le faltaban para poder regresar a clases de nuevo, este seria su último año en Hogwarts…

Después de la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, y de toda la guerra que se desato y que por fin termino cuando Harry venció a Voldemort, la paz retorno al mundo mágico. Hermione estaba dichosa por tener sanos y salvos a sus seres queridos. Muchas cosas nuevas empezaron a florecer de entre los escombros.

Recordó cuanto miedo tenia de perder a sus amigos, de lo que pudiera pasarle a sus padres… de no poder decirle a Ron… lo que sentía. Agradeció infinitamente ver a salvo a la gente que quería… Sin embargo, la relación con Ron que había florecido en plena guerra, fue más fugaz de lo que hubiese querido. No entendía porque, ¿que había hecho mal?, ella no tenía experiencia de ningún tipo sobre cosas del corazón…

Sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. Quería verlo de nuevo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que le importaba más que todo ese montón de libros viejos, más que su propia vida… siempre lo había querido. Desde que lo conoció. Se lamento no habérselo dicho antes, pero, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Tenía miedo de arriesgar su amistad.

Era uno de sus mejores amigos, compartió con el sus últimos años de infancia y principios de su adolescencia… Tantos recuerdos invadieron su mente… Aquel beso… El primero.

Y fue de Ron.

Entonces, _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_ Se preguntaba a si misma una y otra vez…

_-__Hola Herms! Estee… quería mostrarte algo y no se si tu…-Ron observaba que Hermione no le prestaba atención. Eso lo hacia enojar horriblemente, pero no quería echar las cosas a perder. Sabía que ese día seria el más maravilloso de todos ahora que Hermione era su novia… SU NOVIA._

_Herms, me estas escuchando, ¿verdad, amor?_

_Aja…_

_Si, este… quería mostrarte… Herms, si quieres me voy amor y te dejo estudiar…_

_Aja…_

_Eh… Esta bien. Entonces… te veo mas tarde._

_Aja…_

_Avanzo lentamente. Uno, dos, tres pasos hacia la puerta y de repente…_

_Hermione, ¿te cuesta trabajo ponerme un poco de atención?_

_¿Te cuesta trabajo esperar un poco? ¡Esto es en verdad importante!_

_Se produjo un silencio absoluto._

_Y yo no lo soy, ¿verdad?_

_No digas tonterías, Ron…_

_Claro, para ti todo lo que digo son tonterías…_

_Mira, si pretendes que voy a dejar de leer en este preciso momento, te equivocas. Déjate de caprichos de una vez por todas._

_¿Caprichos? Vaya Hermione, gracias por tener un gran concepto de mí. Pero, ¿sabes que? Ya me canse. Piérdete con tu maldito libro… Tú nunca te dejas sorprender…_

_Ron salio rápidamente y cerro la puerta de un golpe. Hermione tardo un poco en reaccionar… __**Tú nunca te dejas sorprender…**_

_Corrió__ lo más rápido que pudo hasta que lo alcanzo._

_¡¿Qué diablos te sucede Ron?!_

_¿Qué me sucede? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti, Hermione?! Se me agoto la paciencia. Tu sabes que no soy un experto en esto del amor, pero de verdad, ¡ya no se como actuar contigo! No coincidimos absolutamente en nada… En este poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, siempre es lo mismo… Si no es que me preguntas si aun pienso en Lavender, lo cual es totalmentente absurdo, y me reprochas que no soy muy cariñoso; ¡estas leyendo un libro y ni siquiera me haces caso! Todo lo hago mal contigo… Tu siempre, la "señorita perfecta", con tus asquerosos libros…_

_¡Eres un… estupido! ¡Un inmaduro! Un…_

_Simplemente no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Y eso lo se desde que te conocí. Solo espero que logres encontrar… Quien llene tus expectativas._

_Hermione se quedo en seco… Podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, agitándose… Hasta paralizarse._

_Al transcurrir de los días Ron no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera mirarla…_

_Así__ que decidió que era el momento de irse._

Una lechuza llego hasta su ventana lanzando rápidamente un pequeño pergamino que parecía ser una nota, gracias a que el pequeño proyectil imparto en su cabeza la castaña pudo volver del país de los recuerdos. La incertidumbre que sentía cada vez que recordaba su última pelea con Ron se borro rápidamente al ver el contenido de su correo recién llegado.

_Herms, veras,__ me gustaría que vinieras a casa a pasar todo el fin de semana para platicarme un poco sobre tu idea de defender los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Me da mucha curiosidad y quisiera proponérselo a los nargles, aunque no tengo la certeza de lo que me puedan responder (tal vez no les guste y quieran robar mis calcetines de nuevo)._

_Espero tu pronta respuesta._

_Con cariño_

_Luna_

Aunque dudaba de la existencia de los famosos nargles, le agrado la idea de visitar a Luna. Al menos no estaría encerrada en su casa haciendo quehacer muggle y podría pasar un rato muy divertido… Y olvidar un poco lo demás. Pues sabia perfectamente que estar con Luna era como viajar a millones de kilómetros en una galaxia lejana…Y aunque casi nunca coincidían sus puntos, era de las pocas personas que le seguían el paso al discutir un tema, al principio la peculiar rubia la sacaba de sus casillas, sin embargo, con el tiempo, pudo ver mas aya y como decía la chica "abrir su mente". Ahora las platicas eran de lo mas interesantes pues algunas de sus teorías eran…¿estimulantes?

Luna era todo lo opuesto a ella. Rompía con todos los esquemas habidos y por haber. Dejaba escapar todo lo que llevaba dentro de si, mucho más de lo que Hermione lo haría. Con ella encontraba ese equilibrio, que a veces tanto le faltaba, entre la razón y el corazón. Así que pensó que en estos momentos seria lo mejor.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto muy temprano, se ducho y se puso lo mas bonito que encontró. Despidiéndose de sus padres con un beso en la frente, salio de su casa y tomo el _traslador_ que Luna le había dejado para poder llegar.

-Aquí voy…

Con lo que le gustaba viajar en traslador… Le daba nauseas… Llegó, Luna la recibió con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y la invito a pasar.

- ¡Hola Herms!

- ¡Hola Luna! Bueno, ¡heme aquí!

Esa casa siempre le había gustado… La casa de la familia Loovegood… Un ambiente tranquilo y a la vez fascinante… El corredor de cedro, contrastado con las pinturas que había en los pasillos de la casa, las cuales representaban a todos los hombres y mujeres de aquella peculiar familia…

- ¿Y ella quien es?

- La tía Demetria… Prima segunda del abuelo de mi padre… Fue la mujer más longeva en la familia. Dicen que vivió 999 años.

Definitivamente esa familia era singular. Llena de tantas rarezas que, por un momento, se sintió muggle dentro de esa casa.

Llegaron a la sala y se encontraron con el señor Loovegood, quien recibió alegremente a Hermione. _Luna heredo la afabilidad de su papá_, pensó. Definitivamente solo la gente de esa familia podía lograr confianza con solo una mirada.

El tiempo se le fue volando. Entre las interesantes anécdotas del papá de Luna y los exóticos bocadillos preparados por la anfitriona, se dieron las 5:30 y ni cuenta se había dado.

-Y dime, ¿como son las vacaciones muggles?

-Pues… nada del otro mundo… tu sabes… tienes que limpiar la casa… tender las

Camas… ordenar tu habitación y demás…

- ¡Que divertido! ¿Podrías invitarme alguna vez a tu casa a pasar un fin de semana?

- Claro – respondió con algo de extrañeza- aunque no entiendo porque te divertirías con algo tan complicado…

- En serio… Yo… Nunca he limpiado una casa. Bueno, no al estilo muggle.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

¿Quieres ir a nadar?- Pregunto Luna de la nada, como si estuviera ofreciendo mas Té, la castaña estaba por negarse, pues al asomarse instantáneamente a la ventana se notaba que ya estaba bajando el sol, mas al ver la sonrisa y mirada ilusionada de su amiga el decir no, no fue una opción.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Pero, Luna, ¿como saldremos de aquí?- Inquirió Hermione preocupada, pues según sabia el estanque mas cercano era el de los Weasley. Su mirada paseo dubitativa por el sendero en que estaban detrás de la casa Loovegood, mas solo alcanzaba a apreciar pasto y mas pasto…

No te preocupes… Papá sabe que a esta hora les doy de comer a los therstrals, y por lo regular me quedo un rato con ellos, así que… no se dará cuenta.-La manera en que la chica respondió a su huida la relajo y se dejo divertir por la emoción, después de todo ¿la rubia nunca aria nada que la dañara cierto?

Eres una caja de sorpresas, Luna, ¡en serio!

Me encanta salir cuando la luna esta en todo su esplendor. Es una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer. Volar y verla de cerca…

Perdón… dijiste… ¿Volar?

Hermione podía poseer todo: inteligencia, fuerza, valentía, pero… detestaba volar! Era malísima en escoba, sintió que se moría cuando se subió por primera vez sobre Buckbeack, juro nunca volver a viajar por los aires! Y sin embargo, allí estaba, volando junto con Luna montada sobre un therstral. Luna siempre tenía esa mirada llena de serenidad que inspira tanta confianza…

Ya era de noche y el viento helaba un poco, ¡era una completa locura querer nadar así! ¡Pero era divertido tomar esos riesgos! Con tanta tranquilidad como lo hacia Luna…

De pronto esa tranquilidad en los ojos de la rubia se esfumó.

Chess, ¿que tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Sucede algo malo Luna?

¡Chess nos vamos a…!

Cayeron justo en el agua. Tan helada que no podía sentir su cuerpo. Volteo a su alrededor y no vio la figura de la rubia. – ¡Luna! ¡¿Dónde estás Luna?!

Después de todo Luna no haría nada que pudiera dañarla ¿cierto?, cierto….por lo menos no lo haría a propósito…

Se sumergió para intentar ver a su amiga, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. Sus piernas se entumecieron y sintió que no podría aguantar más así que nado hacia la orilla… Fue cuando vio a un muchacho nadando en la misma dirección, con Luna en los brazos.

Intento nadar más rápido pero sus piernas estaban tan tiesas que no podía más que esperar a llegar a la orilla. Vio como el muchacho le daba primeros auxilios a su amiga, así que pensó que podría tratarse de un muggle del pueblo.

Cuando pudo llegar a tierra firme se acerco al muchacho. Su amiga había comenzado a respirar a pesar del color azulado que había tomado su rostro por el frió.

Luna…-Jadeo aliviada al saberla en tierra firme

Se me olvidaba decirte… No se nadar. Solo quería intentarlo. Perdón por traerte hasta aquí… ¿Dónde estamos?- La cara de Hermione era de desconcierto total…cada vez dudaba mas de la integridad mental de su amiga, cuando estaba por decidir la mejor forma de inmovilizarla y llevarla a la "casa de la risa" una voz terriblente familiar la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Cayeron justo en el jardín de mi mansión de verano – dijo la voz con un tono serio. Toma esto, tápate y espérenme aquí un momento. Traeré algo para ti, Granger.

Esa voz le era demasiado familiar. No podía ser…

Gracias Draco.-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, como si el que su Némesis de la escuela lo salvara fuera cosa de todos los días

Malfoy para ti, Luna. Y no hay de que. – Y a pesar del tono seco, la chica pudo notar la chispa de confianza y broma que inundaron los ojos grises de su anfitrión accidental.

La castaña se quedo en silencio, tratando de hacer memoria, pero en su cerebro no cuadraba el Malfoy de ese momento, el que se veía casi amigable abrigando a su amiga, con el engreído y petulante de la escuela, de echo, si lo pensaba bien, no recordaba haber visto a esos dos rubios convivir nunca antes…y ahora se notaban mas que en confianza….¿que alguien lanzo un _confundus_ mundial y ella no se entero? ¿De que se había perdido?

Los aludidos debieron notar su mirada escrutadora pues el rubio se incorporo incomodo, como si de pronto recordara que se odiaban… carraspero recuperando su gesto altivo y desapareció, al parecer a buscar el abrigo que le había mencionado anteriormente, la chica de ojos chocolate interrogo a Luna con la mirada y lo único que obtuvo fue el mejor repertorio de silbidos de su amiga que ya se había regresado a su mundito otra vez.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fic, ya saben que hacer, aprieten __GO! _****_y sere la escritora primeriza mas feliz del mundo magico!_**


	2. Cap 2 Pensamientos y Recuerdos

_Bueno, como verán aqui les tengo el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste._

_**Ginna Isabella Ryddle**__, grax amiga x tu review!_

**Cap. 2.- Pensamientos y Recuerdos**

-Toma Granger, te vas a resfriar y no pienso contagiarme, ¿de acuerdo?

No se dio cuenta en que momento repentinamente el desapareció y regresó con un abrigo negro aterciopelado, el cual le dio inmediatamente.

-Muy bien. Creo que ustedes ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, así que, si me disculpan…

Tomo a Luna levantándola por el brazo y jalo a Hermione, no sintió en que momento y de repente ya estaban en el jardín de los Lovegood… - Ni una palabra de esto… El Ministerio no me permite usar este tipo de magia...– dijo en su clásico tono amenazador.

Desapareció tan rápidamente como llegaron. Hermione no entendía porque, porque había hecho todo eso… ¿Por qué rescato a Luna si bien pudiera haberla dejado ahogarse? Pero al parecer Luna no estaba tan sorprendida… Solo miraba al cielo con un brillo en los ojos y una leve sonrisa, rasgos muy característicos en ella.

Entraron a la casa y rápidamente se cambiaron la ropa. Ya era muy tarde y sin embargo, Hermione no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Pero tampoco se la pasaría toda la noche platicando con Luna al respecto. No debía tomarle tanta importancia.

-Ejem… Herms… te pido de nuevo una disculpa por…

-No importa Luna. Es admirable como tienes la libertad de querer hacer las cosas aunque no sepas lo que pueda suceder – dijo sonriendo. – Independientemente de que tengo fobia a volar – soltó una carcajada – admiro mucho eso de ti. Yo soy mas bien una gallina.

-Gracias por tus palabras, pero a veces eso no es bueno, Hermione. Hay veces en las que siento que soy muy diferente a los demás, aunque siempre tengo a papá conmigo. A mi mama también le gustaba experimentar… Y un día… bueno creo que ya lo sabes.

-Lo siento – dijo apenada.

-Esta muy lindo ese abrigo, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Luna señalando al abrigo que Malfoy le había dado a Hermione- Se te veía fantástico.

-"To-da u-na Mal-foy" – dijo en tono de burla soltando una carcajada mientras se ponía el abrigo. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sintió un objeto muy extraño…

-¿Qué es esto…? Es una especie de… ¿recordadora tal vez?

-No lo se… pero no creo que sea una recordadora, Hermione…

Era una pequeña esfera que cabía perfectamente en su mano. Dentro de ella se veía como un humo blanco se movía, el cual iba cambiando de colores en ligeros tonos pastel. – Pues tal vez no es una recordadora… Se parece mucho a las bolas de cristal del departamento de misterios– le dijo a Luna. Empezó a vislumbrar una diminuta imagen de un niño pequeño… llorando. De pronto lo que vio no le agrado para nada.

-Lo están golpeando… ¿pero que es esto? Acaso es una especie de… ¿pensadero?

-No hay forma de saberlo. Los Malfoy son gente muy misteriosa y son capaces de poseer objetos que nadie conoce.

Se formó un repentino silencio.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿si? Es que sinceramente no quiero pensar mucho en eso, además... no tengo sueño.

-Puedo contarte algunas historias que me ha contado papá... Son algo largas y tal vez para entonces ya habrás conciliado el sueño.

-Te lo juro que no.

Y así estuvieron platicando hasta que Luna se quedo dormida. Hermione se quedo despierta hasta que pudo ver el amanecer.

Después de un atareado fin de semana a lado de Luna volvió a su hogar. No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con Luna, pero desde ese día… sintió una gran tensión que no la dejaba en paz.

No quería volver a ver ese objeto nunca mas… Y sin embargo, lo había traído consigo. Solo porque pensaba devolverle el abrigo, claro. No seria capaz de quedárselo, claro que no, además no le tomaba tanta importancia.

_¿O si?_ – pensó.

No aguanto la curiosidad y tomo de nuevo la esfera entre sus manos. El humo comenzó a cambiar de colores otra vez y esta vez se torno verde esmeralda. Vio unas sabanas, y dentro de ellas, un chico de cabellos platinados, placidamente dormido y con una expresión que nunca había visto en el. Se veía… ¿angelical? comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, se froto la cara, y de pronto esa dulce expresión desapareció. Volvió a ver ese rostro frió y lleno de amargura.

_Otro día mas… aquí, en este espantoso lugar… Mamá cree que ha hecho un buen trabajo… Que estupida…_

_¿Cómo puede llamarle así a su madre?, _pensó dentro de sí.

-Definitivamente no tengo nada más que mirar en esta cosa. Es repugnante ver la vida de un Malfoy. Se lo devolveré cuando entre a clases.

_Pues bien, después de un laaaaaargo tiempo ausente (y no mencionaré cuanto tiempo, ya que me aventarán tomatazos) he vuelto a las andadas y decidi modificar un poco este capítulo, ya que acabo de escribir el tercero. Así que lean el capitulo siguente y dejen un review, comenten, sé que los dos primeros capítulos tal vez no fueron tan buenos, pero creo que he mejorado bastante en el tercero asi que, ¡Denme una oportunidad!_

_Con cariño_

_**Renata**_


	3. Cap 3 Secuelas

**Cap 2. Secuelas**

Desde entonces no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Era absurdo, aun conservaba aquel abrigo oscuro, impregnado de su olor… No tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Draco era quien era y nada iba a cambiar su forma de ser: despectivo, altanero… e irresistiblemente elegante.

La actitud de él no había cambiado mucho este año. Excepto porque se le veía mas tranquilo y en ocasiones pensativo y solitario, ni siquiera se atrevía a molestarla, se mantenía alejado por completo. La actitud hacia los demás era distinta, seguía mostrando sus aires de superioridad frente al resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin, pero notaba algo extraño en el, en su mirada. Algo distinto…

-¡Hermione! No te había visto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Eh! ¡Hola Harry! Lo siento, me dirigía hacia la sala común…

- ¿Qué dices? Creo que vas por el camino equivocado. Nuestra sala común se encuentra por acá. Allá está la de Slytherin.

Se había convertido en una obsesión para ella. Sentía un inmenso deseo de conocer más allá de lo que Malfoy mostraba, si es que había algo más y no era un producto de su imaginación. Pero siendo sincera consigo misma, era una tarea imposible de realizar y bastante masoquista, sería más fácil intentar derrumbar una de las paredes del castillo con la cabeza. Primero: era su último año de clases y tenía que enfocarse en terminarlo bien, aprovechar la experiencia que había adquirido durante la guerra contra los mortífagos y hacer valer sus conocimientos, para graduarse con honores, como debía ser. Segunda: debía estar cerca de sus amigos más que nunca. El tener a Harry y a Ron con vida, era algo por lo cual estaba agradecida. Las cosas con Ron no marchaban bien, la amistad no era del todo fluida, el ambiente era tenso, mas aun así, sentía que ir tras un misterio que ni siquiera sabía si existía, era exponerse a perder a Ron, para siempre. Tercera: Draco no estaba solo al parecer. Crab, Goyle, Blasie… ¿De qué forma podría acercarse ella a él?

Por más que intentara hallar algún modo… le pareció inútil imaginar que lo lograría. Cerró su libro de forma abrupta y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, las cuales dirigían al dormitorio de las chicas. Esa noche no pudo dormir… Simplemente pasó las horas imaginando a Draco, acostado boca arriba, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba ella ahora mismo… Lo imaginó pensativo, viendo hacia el techo, escuchando el murmullo de la noche desde la ventana…

Por más que intentó dormir, era inútil. No podía dormir, no podía dirigir sus pensamientos hacia otro sitio. Su imaginación lo estaba traicionando, ¿acaso ella lo estaba viendo? No debía importarle. Probablemente era solo el habitual desprecio que ella tenía hacia él, producto de la actitud que había mantenido todos estos años… Pero si ni siquiera se había atrevido a molestarla desde que el año comenzó. Decir que había cambiado después de la guerra… era demasiado. El seguía siendo casi el mismo de siempre, con la diferencia de que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a sus padres. Sólo a sí mismo…

Aun así, no se sentía libre. La gente de sus alrededores tenía la mirada fija sobre él. Unos por desconfianza, otros esperando lo que se puede esperar de un portador del apellido Malfoy. Pero él sabía perfectamente que estaba realmente solo ahora, y que él podía tomar las decisiones, si quisiera. A pesar de ello, parece que estaba bastante acostumbrado al molde al que estaba impuesto, ya que aunque era bastante difícil de llevar, era la postura más cómoda, la que le daba la seguridad, el respeto de muchos… y el temor de otros tantos. ¿Acaso eso era lo que él quería? ¿Qué pasaría si de una vez por todas, comenzara a tomar las riendas de su vida?

Intentó imaginar por un momento como hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera tenido las agallas para rebelarse contra su familia desde una edad más temprana. Si no hubiera seguido las reglas al pie de la letra, si se hubiera permitido jugar y ensuciarse de vez en cuando, de convivir con gente distinta a él, gente de todo tipo, pobres y ricos, magos y muggles… Que hubiera pasado si aquel día, hubiera extendido la mano de forma sincera hacia Potter… Que hubiera pasado si, por un momento, hubiese intentado entablar conversación… con una muggle. Y así descubrir que había dentro de esa cabeza llena de libros polvorosos y viejos…

-Es una vil estupidez – intentó convencerse una vez más. Al parecer, la costumbre era demasiado fuerte, y la cobardía lo había vencido una vez más.


End file.
